ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shocklight Spotlight
Shocklight Spotlight is the first episode of the first season of Tech 10: Rebooted. Summary So, apparently they wanted a summary. Tech blows stuff up with electricity. That good enough for you, production team? What's that? You say it's against the rules of my job to not write an informative summary? WELL, SCREW THE RULES, I'M MORE AWESOME THAN YOU SO THERE. Episode What? They want me to narrate this crap too? Fine. But only so I don't get fired. Basically, this story starts inside of Tech's secret base, which just happens to double as an information center for alien tourists. It also happens to be built in an abandoned power plant at the bottom of a gorge near Tech's house. Yeah, don't ask me, I don't come up with this stuff. Anyways, Tech is just sitting on a couch watching the news, while his assistant, Aquadilus #E887 was managing the front desk. His assistant? you may ask. Well, I'm not entirely sure where he came from, just that he has one ugly mug. Seriously, he could probably work as a Scarebullelephant or something. Continuing onwards, Tech spotted some kind of strange object on the news. "Hey, Aquadilus, come here! I found some kind of strange object on the news!" I just said that. Aquadilus walked over to the television and looked at the screen. "It is just an impact generator." Aquadilus stated, pointing to the object. "Modified a tad, but nothing too far fetched. I fail to see what is strange about this." "Oh, gee, I don't know, the fact that it was found in a day care in Idaho!" Tech exclaimed. Hey, I think I'm gonna like this guy. "Again, nothing too strange." Aquadilus replied. "On my home planet, they commonly used impact generators to knock out noisy hatchlings." Tech just stared at him. "What?" ---- "So, what are you doing there, again?" Aquadilus asked this question every five minutes (through the Spectrix Communications System), annoying Tech even more than that flock birds that had smashed into him during his flight to Idaho as Quetzadactyl. "For the last time, I'm looking around the area where the impact generator was found!" Tech snapped "Why do you keep asking me?" "Well, Yellowstone's geyser activity is way higher than normal, with about 100% of them going off at the same time." "Say what?" "Does that normally happen around this time of year?" "Actually, that never happens. Ever." "Oh." Tech turned back into Quetzadactyl and took off for Yellowstone. "I have a bad feeling about this" Tech said. You and every person in most given George Lucas movies, pal. ---- When Tech arrived at Yellowstone, he had to dodge steaming water being shot out of the geysers. It appeared that everyone had been evacuated already. Before he had a chnace to look around, the Spectrix beeped. "What is it, Aquadilus?" Tech asked. "Find something new?" "Yes, actually." Aquadilus replied. "A high-powered impact beam aimed directly at you. You may want to turn into a highly durable species to avoid being ground into paste." "ACK!" Tech booted up the transformation sytem on the Spectrix. "Come on, give me something good!" Tech yelled while slamming down on the highlighted core. There was a large green flash, leaving Tech feel tingly. Really tingly. "What the heck?" Tech said as he looked at himself. "Is this an electricity alien or something?" Actually, yes. The form would later be called Electrolite. Yeah, THAT'S real original. to be worked on tomorrow because it's getting late and I'm too tired to deal with the narrator right now. Category:Tech 10